ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ek
Ek is a Lf from Kj. He is free to use in any series. Ek appears in Random 10, Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix and Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Appearance Ek's body shape resembles a platypus. His head is a green platypus with a large bushy unibrow, while his body is a large pineapple, sporting the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. All of Ek's limbs are metal spoons. Abilities *Controlling pineapples *Controlling platypuses *Controlling spoons *Controlling eyebrows *Shooting spoons or pineapples from his hands *Digging using his spoons *Spiky pineapple skin Weaknesses Ek's infamous weakness is his to balloons. Exposure to balloons weakens him greatly and can eventually kill him. Many aliens abuse this weakness, including Balloony, Ultimate Balloony, Balloonar, and his natural predator, Bln. Evolutions Ek has many evolutions, mostly to make up for his weakness. Ultimate Ek Ultimate Ek is the evolved form of a Lf, who is larger, spikier and has a spoon tail. All of Ek's powers are increased greatly while evolved, however, while he has many defensive abilities to counter them, he is still weak to balloons and gains a new weakness, cheeseburgers. Awesome Ek Awesome Ek is an alternate evolution of Ek, who looks like an inverted version of Ek. Along with his normal Ek powers, he can destroy balloons by looking at them, and is immune to cheeseburgers. He is however weak to giant pickle demons from the plane of shadows. Hat Ek Hat Ek is the Hat Form of Ek, who can be transformed into by slapping a hat on the Omnitrix symbol. He has his normal powers, along with hat-kinesis to his list of weird powers. Auk Auk is French Ben's version of Ek. He is functionally the same as Ek, however, he is blue and has a moustache. Infinite Ek Infinite Ek is the evolved form of an evolved Lf, accessed by going Ultimate twice. Infinite Ek stands upright, has a massive unibrow, larger spikes and a darker color. Infinite Ek is incredibly powerful, while completely losing his past weaknesses of balloons and cheeseburgers. However, he gains a new but rare weakness, seeing Bigfoot in a clown suit dancing tango with Yeti in a monkey suit who both fart on Mars. Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek is the final Ek evolution, accessed by evolving as Infinite Ek. He has all of his devolved forms abilities, although he has returned to a normal Ek look. He loses his previous weaknesses, however he gains a new weakness, which is watching R rated stuff. Appearances Random 10 *Omnitrix Broken (debut) *Secrets of the Girl's Bathroom Ben 10: Stupidity Force *Ek: Evolutions (x3, debut) *Super Awesome Happy Fun Time *The Fourth Wall Breaker (Cameo) *No More Episodes Soon... (4x (sort of)) *Season Finale, Part 2 *Pilot: The Musical *Doctor Poo *Time Squeals (2x) *A Very Stupidity Force Christmas *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Weirdos United *Schooled (Fan Made) *Cooking with Ben (fan episode) *Alien Force/Stupidity Force: Weirdos Divided Part 1 (fan episode) *Alien Force/Stupidity Force: Weirdos Divided Part 2 (fan episode) Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He first appears in the movie Ben 10 Ultimate Fusetrix: Long Live Vilgaxia!. Gallery NewEk.png|New picture of Ek. Ek.jpg|Old picture of Ek. Awesome Ek.png|Awesome Ek (by Dan)|link=Awesome Ek UltimateEk.jpg|Ultimate Ek|link=Ultimate Ek InfiniteEk.png|Infinite Ek|link=Infinite Ek You can't beat us now UH.png|Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek|link=Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Auk.png|Auk, french Ek LDDScreenShot121.png|Ek in Lego! Ek2.jpg|Ek by 6jackb Output uVLyaC.gif|Really weird .gif of Ek walking. Click the picture to see it animated. Ek Icon.png|Redesign by Ren X Jr. King Category:Aliens Category:Random Aliens Category:Unused Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Random 10 Category:Random 10 Aliens Category:Lfs Category:Free Usage Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Featured Aliens